Steelen Kore
Steelen Kore also known as Steel Kore, is a Helghan Field Marshal. He was a Brigadier then Major General in the Third Extrasolar War. He led the Helghast 25th Army in the Third Extrasolar War and temporarily led the elite 104th Ferox Legion just to replace Col Armen Darenk in the Galactic Terror War. He then formed and led Helghan's Fist. He is regarded as one of the best military strategist in the Helghast Empire. Kore is the only Human to achieve such high ranks and have such military power within the Helghast Empire despite the Empire's strict race policies. Early life Kore was born in a small colony close to Helghast space on March 7th, 2381. This colony was known for criminal activity and thus the Helghan Empire saw it as a threat. In 2399 the Empire sended the 33rd Confortare Legion to destroy the colony. Kore was a leader of a criminal organization that robbed many Helghast vessels at the time. Kore was to be captured on sight and tortured in Superior Prison. In 2401, Kore managed to escape the prison by getting a gang to hack the security drones and cameras to go through the Vekta City's sewers. By the end of the Sewer tunnels Kore and his few gang members found Vekta's ocean but with it... gunboats patrolling the water. One spotted the gang and sounded the alarm. Drones and police came from the City to arrest the gang. The whole gang was sended back to the prison and to the radiation chambers. Kore was the only one that survived the the radiation blasts but caused disfigurement over his body. Radec, the Viceroy of Vekta came to him in Kore's cell and told him that he was impressed by his leadership and mind capabilities and offered Kore to join the Helghast Army and to hide his disfigured face with a Helghast Helmet, which he accepted. Destruction of his 25th Army In the final days of the Third Extrasolar War, Kore's 25th Army was pushing back an elite C.C.C. unit, Sector Corps in Vostok. Kore's army suffered from great losses but managed to nearly destroy the tough C.C.C. unit but then, unexpectedly, Kore and his army saw petrusite warheads flying over the battlefield and crashing from distance. The shock wave of radioactive petrusite rushed towards the 25th Army. As Kore yelled "TAKE COVER MEN, TAAAAKE COVER GOD DAMN IT" the petrusite dashed through the whole army. Entirety, all the soldiers who were on the battlefield in both sides were greatly pushed or flew away by from the strong shock wave. Kore tried to protect the closest ally to him, a combat medic, by holding her down in a trench and trying to shield her away from the radioactive petrusite. Unfortunately, the medic's skin was melting away and thus she died in a few seconds. Kore then got out of trench, protected by his heavy, resisted, armor and his mutated DNA, Kore was the only one who could withstand devastation but also made him have to watch his whole army die in his very eyes. After the war Even with Kore's army destroyed, He was still promoted for his bravery and the multiple victories he brought to the Empire. Kore eventually formed his own original unit in secret from the public. This brigade unit shared Kore's armor designs. They were assigned to the 104th Legion during the Terror War for a year. The unit finally was officially named in 2422, Helghan's Fist. By the time of the 2450s, he became a Field Marshal and commanded 40th Army, Imperial Talon Corps, and Helghan's Fist. Characteristics As a tactical genius who has made extensive study of military intelligence, history, and other cultures, Kore easily rose through the ranks making him known, one of the most brilliant military leader's in history. Kore's command style was very different from Armen Darenk's and Brutus Gracchus's as he did not see soldiers that fail in a task should be punished but should learn from his or hers mistake. Many of Kore's men appreciate that he promotes creativity. Even though Kore was known to be more generous than other Helghan Military Officers, Kore was still tough and strict. Radec even once said that Kore was the true successor of Tikverin Marvidakis, as both of the two men learned much from Radec, passing down the ideals that Radec had. In fact both Kore and Marvidakis are known to be called Radec students. Kore is skilled in marksmanship and used a variety of weapons in combat. He also undergo intense workouts improving strength conditioning and fitness, giving him peak human physical prowess. And with his exo armor, he possesses nigh-superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, balance, equilibrium, coordination, durability, endurance, senses and metabolism. All these elements make Kore a master of close quarters combat. Kore's loyalty to the Helghan Empire has been questioned. He believed the Empire should listen to it's people instead of just focusing on military might, same go's for the C.C.C. as he also view them as another militaristic nation. However Kore finds the I.W.C. ways refreshing. The Najenmik has always had Kore worried. Thinking of what will happen if they got out of control and seeing them as mindless super soldiers that can't be trusted even with the brainwashing program. Kore is completely against the brainwashing program, calling it inhuman for taking in children at the 15. Though he has never met Vikar Detrick or any Najenmik for that matter, he thinks of him as a heartless monster and even criticize Vikar's response to Admiral Aleksio Chor. Saying "Using the its for the greater good cliche, on a topic about making child soldiers is diabolical. The C.C.C. and plenty of other nations in the past did great with out using such of a barbarous method. Also you don't know if you or those lives that was wasted on making bloodthirsty soldiers, were turn to be criminals if not for the unit. That's a big stretch Detrick. These children could have had normal lives." After the T.E.W., Kore grew to hate Corde Detrick for making him watch his whole army die in Vostok but he also blamed his mutation. Having seen the death of his men in his very eyes made him loath his immunity to radiation and somewhat wished he died in the war with his unit. As time past, he put aside his hatred for the most part, for he can move on in life. Kore hardly allowed anyone to see his disfigured face. According to the Doctors he has to check up on, his face has improved through many surgeries. His skin around the cheeks and eyes are said to be pale but normal compared to the rest of his body. Many Helghast officers are racist towards Kore due to him being human and see him as an inferior soldier despite having an high rank. Because of this, Kore did not get along with other military helghast personals with a few exceptions. Radec was one of the few who saw Kore as a great soldier, making Kore see him as a mentor. While Kore isn't much into politics, he supports more non-helghan rights. Illness Due to his mutation he got from the radiation chambers, Kore is immune to most forms of radiation. After the Helghan Military found out about this, they used Kore in missions involving going in hazardous environments. Also, through experiments, Kore also became immune to petrusite. However this comes at a cause. Kore suffers from Headaches. If exposed in extreme radiation, these headaches worsen and Kore has an incredible hard time sleeping, and no known medication can help this. NMW Exo Armor Kore's unique exo armor that was made by New Vektan Works is composed of tough tungsten and steel alloy in the outer shell and in the inner titanium and Xenolith. Even though it was uncomfortable to wear, it greatly enhanced durability and stamina, numerous sensory enhancements, and protection from extremely inhospitable environments and biological weaponry. However, the armor is vulnerable to EMP bursts, rockets, powerful mines, sniper fire and has noticeable armor gaps. It was also somewhat bulky and heavy, something that Kore had to overcome. It takes a strong soldier to use the tough exo armor. Kore could only run 15 mph which is slow for an exo suit but exceptionally well considering the weight. He also could only jump 6 feet in the air, had a hard time climbing and turning his head. A normal grunt would have a hard time of walking and raising arms. EMP bursts would deactivate the power of the exo armor making it almost useless in battle, even with Kore's strength. After the war, Kore's new armor had a energy shield visor which he could deactivate on anytime. Due to his armor's appearance (which was made as a fear tactic) and his disfigurement background, Kore was somewhat viewed as a Helghan boogy man to both the Empire and in the C.C.C., this was something that Kore himself not fond of but understood that it was necessary. His armor also allows Kore to speak in a dark electronically resonating and deep tone. The Armor weighs about 1000 lbs. By the time when he became a Field Marshal, Kore's NMW Exo Armor MKIII was upgraded. It had an back up energy shield around his whole body to protect the armor from one EMP burst for Kore can take an extra hit and his visor had a zooming function. Kore's armor needs an activation code to turn on the Exo Armor's functions. The Code is 819048342706. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Helghast Empire